Our Love
by courtneylovesTV
Summary: [This story has No connections to my previously deleted stories on this site .] After Graduation Bay and Emmett Go through the ordeal of a unexpected pregnancy . But what happens when Bay and Emmett find their unborn baby daughter has a birth defect how will the cope .
1. Chapter 1

"Bay" is all I hear I take a deep breath and stretch slowly waking from my slumber . I open one eye and see light blue eyes staring at me I giggle and Emmett slowly leans down and kisses me softly on the lips "Do I have to get up" I sign . Emmett looks at me and sighs " I would say No but since my child is inside you and by a slim chance something might be wrong I have to say get up now Bay Bledsoe". I give him a frown hoping by some slim chance he will let me sleep and text Doctor. Jason and cancel the appointment. He scoots up to the head of the bed and lays his head next to mine . Like a jack in the box I raise up out of bed and Emmett is laying on the bed pretending to sleep . I playfully slap him and he quickly opens up his eyes and a James Dean smirk appears on his face "Baby needs to be checked"".

I quickly get dressed I put on a black long sleeved maternity shirt given to me as a gift from Mary Beth . And of course my lovely blue elastic pants given to me by Melody. I go into the bathroom and move quickly to the sink, I grab the tooth brush and apply tooth paste and as soon as the tooth paste touches my tongue I can feel vomit rise . I drop the tooth paste in the sink and take two steps to the toilet and like a faucet vomit arises from my mouth and into the toilet . Normally during a vomiting session which I have had many these past 5 months I usually stop vomiting after about a minute or two . This time though THIS time vomit just keeps spewing and spewing I want to puke more as I see my yellow and green puss looking remains in the toilet . Finally after what seems like an entirety It stops .

Weak as a person who has ran 20 miles I slowly grab the toilet and slowly lower my bottom to touch the bathroom floor . Once I am setting I finally let out a sigh of relief. I close my eyes hoping and praying that I don't feel more vomit settle in my mouth but I do I take a sallow and thankfully the vomit makes it way back down instead of up . I hear a slight knock on the door In a horse and raspy voice I say ""come in". The door opens and I see My Dad enter the bathroom Emmett enters just a few seconds later . My Dad bends down and slowly places his arms underneath me and picks me up off the bathroom floor . I see Emmett in doorway my dad moves past Emmett and lays me on the bed I grab the pillow closet to me and lay it under me once my head hits the pillow I feel like sleeping for another 8 hours . I don't sleep I look up at my Dad and Husband and see the worry in there faces . Dad clears his throat and said "Emmett told me that you skipped your past two prenatal appointments is that true" ? . I gulp and stare at my dad tears streaming down my face "Yeah" I say .

Emmett takes a seat on the bed he looks at me with deep blue eyes full of worry he takes my left hand and gestures his head toward my dad's head meaning it's time for us to tell him why I have been skipping appointments . Tears flow and not just small ones large ones I slowly rise up and lay my head on Emmett's shoulder the tears still flowing like wild fire. Emmett lifted his head slightly and kissed my forehead . I slowly raise my head and look at him with the tears still escaping from my eye lids .

"Tell me" Dad demanded in his stern tone . Mom hears dad's stern talking as she passes by and she quickly enters my room. Mom looks at Emmett and signs "can I tell him " Emmett shakes his head yes . Mom sats down on the bed beside Emmett and I . Mom looks straight up at dad and says "Last week when they were at her appointment they found that her heart is pushed over to the right they told them that something's wrong for sure some kind of birth defect they don't know what" tears begin escaping moms as well she pushes her strawberry red hair behind her ear and takes a deep breath and stars to speak again "Today they have to meet with a high risk pregnancy doctor and he's going to perform a ultrasound on bay and tell us what's wrong with the baby " . I see Emmett place his right hand on my moms back and slowly rub her back in a circular motion . Mom handled better than I would have . I look at dad and I see him hang his head down and exit the room without a word .


	2. Chapter 2 : accept it

Emmett and I were walking out of the doctors office Emmett's hand intertwined in mine if only for a second just a second did I forget that the doctors Emmett and I that our daughter had a 50% chance of survival . Emmett and I made it to the car Emmett's hand slowly escaped from my grasp and he opened the door of the car and I took a seat inside . Emmett started the car . A half and hour later we arrived home . Mom quickly arrived outside to help me out of the car . With her help I safely got out of the car but once I was out I jerked my hand away from her grasp . With tears trickling down my face I ran upstairs to my room and sat on my bubble chair. I heard myself whisper "My baby girl" it seemed just as silent as if a ghost had said it and right now I felt like a ghost I felt dead .

Emmett entered my room a few minutes later . He sat on the foot of my bed so that he could directly face me in the bubble chair . "When I found out you were pregnant was it a shock it was but I knew I could do it . That's why I asked for your hand in marriage the very next day" . Emmett got off the bed and took a seat on the floor. His hand slowly raised up and he placed it on my stomach as he felt our daughter I saw a small tear escape from his eye he gently took his off my stomach . "She's s mover" Emmett signed a slight smile appearing on his face as he did so . Emmett looked up at the celling , even though Emmett was trying his best to keep his tears In slowly one by one I saw them roll down his cheek . He soon refocused his eyes on me "The Doctors .. They don't know what I know our baby girl comes from a long line of stubborn women" Emmett signed . A laugh escaped from my mouth, Emmett was right Adriana , Regina and I and many before us were stubborn we didn't listen to anybody and did what felt right to us . I could only hope that survival felt right for my baby girl .

Mom fixed dinner I quickly scoffed down my meal , After I finished I ran upstairs to Toby's old room and sat on my bed and grabbed my laptop . I quickly typed the words "Congenital Diaphragmatic Hernia" in the search engine . I came upon all these photos of Dead children , Babies with tubes escaping from every part of there body" and a few children smiling with glee but a tube with bandaged tape was lined along their poor little cheeks . The Doctor explained to us that our Daughter had a Hole in her Diaphragm which meant all her organs were in her chest her bowel, her stomach, liver along with a few other organs as well . Her heart being pushed over to the right was making room for her stomach which was laying in the middle of her chest. Overwhelmed with all the information I shut the Laptop and went back downstairs .


	3. Chapter 3 : argument

Emmett and I were laying in bed going through the names in the baby book for our unborn daughter . "Claire I like that" . I leaned reached my arm down to floor and picked up a pillow that Emmett had apparently kicked off the bed . I laid the pillow on my face and Emmett quickly took the pillow off . He looked at me a smile appearing ""You really don't like Claire" he signed . I took the pillow which was now beside me and slapped Emmett across the face with it he almost fell off the bed but quickly put his hand on the bed post to catch his balance . "No dummy our daughter may die".

Emmett looked at me and gently took my hand intertwining it in his "Even if the baby passes away I want it to be named" . I harshly let go of his hand and ran out of the room . I ran downstairs as fast I could I grabbed my Keys from the dinning table and I got in my car I had no idea were I was headed . I couldn't take Emmett saying this about our daughter was he hoping she die did he have no faith in our daughter .

I decided to drive to Mary Beth's apartment it was a 15 minute but the drive seemed shorter because I was thinking more about my baby girl inside my stomach and less about my location . I was thankfully aware enough of my surroundings to realize I was at Mary Beth's . I stared at the door through the car window. I glanced at the parking lot I saw Travis's newly bought cavalier but didn't see Mary Beth's little Bug Anywhere . I was about to turn the key but I happen to look up and see Travis exiting the house . We made eye contact quickly . Once he saw me Travis ran to my car he took a seat in the drivers side and shut the door . "Emmett texted me told me you left , he figured you were here" . Travis glanced at my appearing stomach and then looked back up at me . "Emmett made a comment about naming the baby even if she lives or dies it's like he has no faith in our daughter " I signed . Travis looked at me as if a light had just went off in his head "Name her Faith" . A slight smile appeared on my face I glanced at Travis and a smile was appearing on his face as well. I looked down tears escaping my eyes I felt Travis gently rub my shoulder I slowly looked up "Emmett's just preparing himself for the worst he didn't mean anything I promise".

Travis and I carry on general conversation for a few minutes. Then I hear a motorcycle engine roar in the distance . Like lighting Emmett appears next to my car he stops the engine and slowly gets off his motorcycle he lays the helmet gently on the seat before turning around and facing me . " I saw you storm out and your dad let me know that you had left , I ran downstairs grabbed my Keys texted Travis he quickly texted me back that you were here and I took off here I am" . Emmett walked to the car door and leaned forward and planted a kiss on my lips " I don't want you think the our daughter is going to die" I signed out of sudden anger . Emmett took a deep breath you could see a puff of breath arise from his mouth " I am saying the doctors aren't giving us much hope I want us to be prepared " he signed .

I slowly got out of my car and closed the door behind me I was prepared to fight with my husband and I honestly didn't care if anyone saw me I was setting Emmett straight that OUR daughter was going to make it .

" I thought you said she came from a long line of stubborn women and that she would make it" . Emmett looked me in the eye lifting his hands giving no time at all for my sentence to process " Mom told me that these babies don't make it bay she looked at the support group bay 50 babies have died this past year . Mom doesn't want us to get our hopes up if she doesn't make it we have to survive even if that means she doesn't " he signed . I stared my husband in the eyes no emotion apparent on his face I could feel my face getting flushed with anger . How could Melody think that our baby had no chance , How come melody took it upon to self to see the death total of children with our daughters birth defect . I was more upset at melody than I was Emmett . I knew that melody had put this in his head. .

Emmett grew impatient waiting for my response . Tears begin flowing like rain and I opened my mouth before I knew it I was yelling and signing "You listened to your mother you know she's crazy Emmett I have faith in our baby that she will make it and will thrive and if she doesn't thrive and depends on her mother the rest of her life so be it " I took a pause before I finally screamed " SHE WILL LIVE" I was so angry at the time that I didn't even care if Emmett understood what I signed all that mattered was that someone of a higher power understood me .

I drove my car back home, Emmett drove his motorcycle . Emmett and I both arrived home at the same time neither of us even bothering to exchange a look from one another . Emmett went to Toby's studio . I went inside , I picked up a apple from the counter and made my way back outside . When I stepped outside I suddenly heard the sound of someone crying sobbing hard like they had given up hope . It only took a second to realize it was Emmett I walked toward Toby's studio and through the open garage I found Emmett with his head in his hands I saw his body jerk once every second sobs seemed to be racking his entire body

. I debated on leaving him there to cry ,or to let him know I was here . I did the second debate I walked toward him I gently put my hand on his shoulder . Emmett's red faced and blood shot blue eyes stared up at me . Emmett stood up and we embraced each other in a hug both of us letting the tears flow .

After Emmett and I both calmed down we slowly exited each other's embrace and looked at each other Emmett lifted up his hands and said " You had every right to be angry with me Bay , I am sorry , but I promise you I will not leave and our daughter will make it If she has any once of blood of her mother she will make it ". A smile Finally spread across my face " She will , how about Faith for her name Faith Claire" I signed . Emmett leaned stepped a little closer and leaned in and grabbed my face and softly kissed me " perfect" he slowly and ever so gently signed .


	4. Chapter 4

I am in my bedroom once again looking up up information on our daughters condition . Emmett was at work so I had nothing else to do . Although I feel I am fueling my emotions I do it anyway. I hear a slight knock on the door a few moments later I hear dad's voice "Can I come in ?" he says . I put the Laptop away under Emmett's pillow and say "Come in" . My dad slowly opens the door and enters the room he walks to my bed and sets down he slowly places his hand on my left knee. " Your Thirty-Two weeks now" I begin staring at him with a confused look on my face " I am is everything okay". Dad looks up at the celling as if he is deep in thought "A baby wasn't in my plans for you Bay , I didn't want this for you Bay you just graduated high school you and Emmett were planning a career together I just ...I didn't want this I didn't think this would happen ". I take a deep breath and close my eyes . I know what my father is saying he's simply saying he's ashamed of me I know he is . "

"Dad Your ashamed of me you don't have to say it" . Dad looked at a me a look guilt was suddenly show deeply in his face " I was ashamed bay I am not going to lie boy was I ashamed I wanted to kill Emmett , kick you out and call it that ... But when I closed by eyes I pictured that ... " tears were now Starting to escape from Dad's green eyes " Little girl in her blue dress and I thought bay's not that little girl anymore I have to let her grow up I am sure your going to be fine I am sure Faith is as well" . Without any thought or word I scooted closer to my father and like the little girl I once was I climbed on his lap . Dad laid his hand on shoulder I gently laid my head on his chest .

That was when it started a sharp pain in my stomach began my body began to feel rigid . I held my breath for a second hoping it would go away . Dad as if he sensed what was happening he placed his hand on my stomach he slowly jerked his hand away a few seconds later . In. A loud but somewhat calm voice he said "Bay your having contractions" . It only took my mind a few seconds to comprehend what my dad was saying "Can we wait on Emmett" . Dad seemed to waste no time he slowly pushed me off his lap and ran downstairs. I laid back on the bed and thats when another contraction hit only this time Way more painful it was like someone was stabbing me in the stomach. To my surprise Toby came upstairs Toby took one look at me and yelled downstairs "Someone contact Emmett".

Toby walked over to my bed unsure of what to do he just stood there I quickly grabbed his hand prepared to squeeze it if the pain came back. " Does it hurt ?" Toby asked "No it feels amazing . If it comes again I will squeeze the crap out of your hand be prepared" . A slight smile appeared on Toby's face and I wanted to slap him but I didn't I just wished now more than ever that Emmett's hand would be intertwined in mine .

I squeezed Toby's hand as another painful contraction it scared me that they were coming this fast . The knife seemed to have wrapped around my stomach with this contraction the pain was worse. My face was tensed up and I held my breath trying to keep the tears at bay . Toby looked at my face and looked as if he wanted to cry . He slowly bent down by my bed " Dad's coming it's okay . your okay bay " . About that time dad came into the room " I called your OB she wants you to go straight to the hospital , I called Mary Beth Travis is going to pick him up at the shop and drive him to he hospital okay Travis just left when I hung up" he said . "Emmett ... Emmett.. Emmett I am not going without Emmett if you guys think I am your crazy .." . Dad and Toby looked at each other and sighed Toby then looked straight at me " I will go I won't be much help but I will go".

About an half and hour later we arrived at the hospital Toby's hand was pale by the time we reached the hospital . "Make it stop Toby " I yelled the pain was searing trough my stomach . " I can't Bay I am sorry but I can't there are just some things big brothers can't fix okay your gonna be fine ." I looked at Toby and managed to smile through the pain . Dad carried me into the hospital Toby running behind him . A nurse met us at the door and quickly took us to a room . Once we arrived in a room dad laid me on the bed . The nurse took my information and then went to call my doctor. Just as the nurse left Emmett entered the room he had a look of worry on his face his eyes were blood shot he quickly arrived at my bedside and grabbed my right hand not bothering to the disturb Toby's hand that was gently holding my left hand . Emmett slowly let go of my hand and looked at Toby " Do you want to be in the room when she's born if they allow it" . I looked at Toby and slight smile appeared on my face "Yes I would" he said . As another contraction hit it wasn't as bad this time because I had the 3 most important men in my life with me " My dad , Emmett , and Toby" .


	5. Chapter 5 I see you that way

My doctor had given me medication and was able to stop my painful contractions . She still wanted me to remain in the hospital over night . Toby and Dad went home for the night so it was just Emmett and I . Emmett raised the hospital bed and lowed the bars and carefully climbed into bed with me he carefully laid down on the bed and turned over on his right side to face me . "I don't think I ever felt so helpless in my life" he signed . I knew what he was talking about everytime I had a contraction I could see the worry on his face he tried to rub my head , kiss my forehead multiple times , and even whisper I love you . When nothing worked all he did was stare at me with concern those big blue eyes were enough to calm anyone down . " Emmett it's what the body does it's completely natural " I signed . He gently put his hand on my face and signed with one hand " I know but it still made me upset" . I looked at Emmett a tear making it's way down my cheek " I am scared and excited for her to arrive you know" . Emmett smiled and gently grabbed my left hand " I want to see her little face her brown eyes".

I woke up the next morning to find Emmett setting on the cot he had the table pulled up to him he was eating Eggs , and Jello . He quickly made eye contact with me he slowly got up off the cot and scooped a little bit of jello onto his spoon . He made his way over to my bed and slowly spoon fed me a bite of Jello . " Thank You" I signed " Gotta made sure she's chunky" he signed . I giggled Emmett slowly bent down and softly kissed me on the lips .

Mary Beth entered the room we visited she brought gifts for Faith . Mom then walked in and a look of anger appeared on her face when she saw the pink bunny shirt , and the yellow and white " I love Mommy" shirt laying beside me in my bed . " I thought we weren't getting gifts for the baby" . Emmett looked at her and signed " It's just two things and we need all we can get". " Why Buy gifts if she's going to be too sick to wear them or might not even live" mom said . A look of anger spread across Emmett's face Mary Beth and I both looked at him afraid that he was going to explode in. Bundle of Signs that Mary Beth nor I would understand . "When they are stable they let the babies wear clothes you know" Mary Beth spoke and signed .

Emmett and Mom who had now made amends went to get something to eat . Mary Beth stayed back with me . " I know she's going to be okay " she said I looked down at my stomach and sighed " I think so too". " I know so" Mary Beth said


	6. Chapter 6: mom cares

I had been home for a few days 3 days to be exact on strict bed rest . Dad and Emmett were at work . Mom was only one home I tried to ask for little as I could . It's not that mom was super busy it's just that we weren't exactly talking since the hospital incident with Mary Beth buying the clothing . I hadn't talked for about an hour . I assumed mom got worried she came downstairs . Once she entered the den she looked at me and smiled " anything you need ?" she asked . I sighed " No I am fine, Mom ". Mom walked over to the couch and gently laid her hand on my stomach she quickly removed it a few seconds later " She's not moving much". Although I knew mom intervening I did notice Faith's Lack of Movement she hadn't been doing much since I had been released from the hospital . "I know" . Mom looked at me and to be quite honest I saw look of true worry spread across her face . She went upstairs I could her throwing stuff and looking through the dresser .

After a few minutes she came downstairs and entered the den she was carrying a Heart monitor . I motioned for her to go ahead she sat down on the floor beside the couch applied the gel to my stomach and within a few minutes She started to move the wand around . I began to grow anxious " I can't find it" mom said . I gulped "She likes my left side". Mom slowly moved the wand to my left side and there we heard the strong heartbeat of my baby girl. Out of nowhere I began crying like usually rain drop tears came down "Mom how what did I do ?, She ... Doesn't deserve this ." Mom turned the monitor off laid it on the floor beside her then she gently grasp my left hand in her hands "Nothing Baby nothing this is just something that Faith has to deal with Emmett and You did nothing wrong neither of you done anything " she said . I closed my eyes the more I attempted to keep the tears at bay the more they kept coming "I feel , like it's my fault you know because I am carrying her it had to me it had to me Mom it had too it... . ". Fresh warm tears stream down my face I begin sobbing unable to catch my breath I begin looking at my stomach and I start to gasp for air .

Mom gently raised up and grabbed me in a hug and rubbed my back " Its not your fault baby , None of it oh my goodness none of it's your fault sweet girl ". About that time I heard the door open I heard a deaf raspy voice say "bay" from across the room Emmett walked over to the couch and positioned himself on the floor mom let me out of her embrace . Emmett took one look at me stood up and he sat on my lap . He wrapped his left arm around my back . I laid my head on my his chest I was beginning to calm down a little bit . "

After about an hour I was finally able to calm down Emmett looked as if he was awaiting what was troubling me so much " I felt like it's my fault because Faith has this birth defect" I signed Emmett quickly repositioned his hands laying them on his lap he looked at me a held up his hands to begin signing " Its not your fault bay , I promise You aren't hurting our daughter at all by being on bed rest you are keeping her healthy.." Mom looked at me and said " You know I was kinda hoping Faith would have brown eyes then again Emmett's blue eyes are pretty cute so" . I giggled " yes Mom I want her to have Emmett's eyes" . Emmett giggled he puckered up his lips and I kissed them softly . " I can't wait for Faith" he signed .


	7. Chapter 7

Back here , Back here again in the same hospital . Having the same painful contractions . The Doctors say now that I am 35 weeks that My Little girl will be okay and now they say there is nothing they can do to stop them Faith Claire Bledsoe is ready to meet her Mommy and Daddy . "Emmett , You Know if I could put you in this bed I would" I signed and spoke at the same time . "Bay , I know you would I would do it too " he signed. Emmett grabbed my left hand and squeezed it with all the power he had through my pain I managed to sign "Good" . Emmett released my hand once the contraction was over . Emmett went to the bathroom and brought the hospital puke bucket with rags in ice water . He grabbed a rag as I watched his strong hands attempt to twist the towel I realized at that moment this was the real deal . Our Daughter was coming . He slowly draped the rag over my forehead after that he slowly took his pinkie and rubbed my forehead in a circular motion . I looked at him and smiled " You really don't need to treat me like a queen" I signed . "After the Crap I put you through I need too".

"Emmett, Emmett" I yelled . Emmett must have read my lips because he quickly signed " I am getting the nurse". " Why I signed". I saw a tear slip down Emmett's face "You Need Pain medication something I can't take it I just can't take it . I am powerless I can't do anything ". I cried and signed through the pain " You .. Aren't ... You are amazing" . He ran back over to the bed and squeezed both my hands " Put the pain in my hands " he said . I closed my eyes and squeezed his hands as hard as I could " Harder" I heard his deaf raspy voice say . I smiled hearing his voice made my heart warm . I opened my eyes and breathed a sigh of relief Emmett let go of my hands . " Your Doing so good , I texted Toby while the nurse was doing her exam a few minutes ago he's coming" . I smiled good .

After an argument with Emmett I finally got the epidural and was able to fall asleep . A few hours later I was quickly awoken to the doctors and nurses around me I looked up and Emmett was holding my left hand . "She's ready Bay" . I rolled over on my back and saw my legs being held by two nurses . I looked to my right and saw that Toby was holding tightly onto my right hand . "Bay , I am right here . Emmett's here .." Toby couldn't finish his sentence before Dad came running in the room I giggled and almost cried "Your Here" . Dad squeezed his way through all the people he was able to fit at the head of the bed he kissed my head . Then they told me it was time . For the next Hour I was screaming "Done" Emmett kept saying " You Got this Bay " I know Emmett felt uncomfortable speaking so I listened carefully every time I heard him say those Four words .

Emmett , Dad, and Toby Kept encouraging me . Toby gripped my hand as right as he could and so did Emmett . An hour later I felt the pain be released I looked up to find my baby girl had arrived she was beautiful, a head full of Black hair . She was squirming and her face appeared to be crying but no sound came out. Emmett bent down gave me a long slow kiss on the forehead. Then he looked up and saw the nurses whisk his baby daughter away . Emmett then made a B line for the door he ran after the nurses . Dad looked at me " I got this" he said . Dad ran out in the same way Emmett did . I heard the sound of our daughter's bed being wheeled on the hospital floor and the beeping and chit chat of the nurses talking about faiths condition . I also heard the sound of Emmett and Dad following the nurses . I heard the doors close and I knew then my Baby girl had left the floor .

But I was okay because her Daddy and Grandpa were with her . "She's going to be okay, I love you Bay you know that right you'll always be my annoying little sister" . "Gee thanks " I said "No it's true I love you , I have never been so proud of you Today Bay your so strong you really are". I laid back and closed my eyes I wanted to sleep but the image of my baby girl squirming without a sound came up . And the sounds of the monitors beeping in the hallway echoed in my brain . I opened my eyes and whimpered " Faith Mommy loves you " . I looked at Toby he was getting out his phone after a few touches he handed me his phone on his phone was a picture of Faith she had a tube in her mouth IV's coming from in from her arms and legs . She was squirming . It was from Emmett . The caption read "Daddy's in love" . A another picture popped up on Toby's phone it was Emmett kneeling by Faith's bed . Emmett's hand was next to Faith . Faith had her little tiny finger and she was touching Emmett's pinkie . I couldn't wait to see her but for now she had her daddy and grandpa and I was fine with that .


	8. Chapter 8

Faith was Two days old today . Doctors had told Emmett and I that her condition was stable . I got to go home just 36 hours after her birth . It was hard going home without her but Emmett assured me that we would go in the morning . So far I have gotten to see Faith 2 times . One time they wheeled her in my room and I got to talk to her I told her to fight as best she could . The second time was before I left I got to kiss her head and I kept my lips glued to her head for as long as I could . Then the nurse told me she needed to rest .

Today Emmett , Toby , Dad , and Travis and I were waiting in the small room . The doctors had just take Faith back for her Hernia repair . Emmett was staring at me as I was pacing back and forth walking in circles " Bay Honey set down your going to get dizzy" . I looked in Emmett's chair and found him with his head in his hands . I walked over to him and laid a hand on his back he removed his hands from his face and looked up and me and frowned . " Emmett , I am right here. " I signed . Emmett got up and went to the coffee maker he made himself a cup of hot coco and then came and stood beside me . I grabbed his free hand and we went and set in chairs side by side in the corner of the room. Emmett placed the cup between his knees to sign . "I feel like vomiting you know" . I shook my head letting him know I understood . " I am thankful you didn't run off you know , You married me " Emmett put his hand on the chair handles and I slowly grabbed it . " I would do it again" he slowly spoke .

Time ticked by slowly . Emmett was on his third cup of coco . Travis was playing angry birds on his phone . Dad was texting some dude from the state senate office . Emmett seemed to be stand offish . All he would do was setting beside me sipping coco . I glanced at him a few times but he didn't even bother to look my direction . Finally I got tired of it and I tapped him on the shoulder ." Mr. Bledsoe you want to talk to me I didn't know co do put people so deep in thought" I signed . He looked at me with annoyed face of anger instead of signing anything Emmett got up and walked in the direction to get another cup of coco . I got up from my chair and walked over to Dad who now laying on the only sofa in the room . Dad quickly sat up when he saw me . I took a seat beside him. "Emmett's fine sweetie he just doesn't feel like talking that's all". He said .

Dad had went to get lunch Travis had left about an hour before to go see Mary Beth . I however fell asleep on the sofa . As soon as dad left I laid down and fell asleep within a few seconds. I slowly felt a tap on my shoulder I was sure that dad had come back to claim his spot on the couch but it was Emmett . I slowly sat up being cautious of Emmett's mood Emmett took a seat beside me . " I am sorry , I shouldn't have walked off and stopped talking to you I just don't know what to talk about I am nervous so nervous right now Bay". I happen to glance toward the direction of the door and I saw a doctor in blue scrubs enter the waiting room . Without even a second thought the doctor walked to were Emmett and I were setting . "Bledsoe ?" He said . Emmett and I both shook our heads yes .

The doctor explained to Emmett and I that Faith's organs were able to be moved down . All of her organs but her stomach . The doctor informed us he wouldn't let Faith go home with her stomach in her chest but as long as she was in the hospital he saw no issues . The doctor also inserted a G-Tube into Faith's nose and that she would need broken down formula until he was able to move her stomach down . The doctor ended the conversation by saying she was in recovery and on a ventilator .

Emmett signed to me the parts he didn't understands and through ASL I told him everything he failed to understand . Emmett scooted closer to me on the couch and he laid his head on my shoulder . We stayed in that position for a few minutes then Emmett and I decided it was time to see our daughter.

Emmett and I walked to the phone in the room and I dallied the NICU . A kind nurse spoke "come in second door on the right" . I gently took ahold of Emmett's hand and we walked to the second door on the left . Emmett and I looked at each other I gulped . Emmett leaned forward and pressed the button on the door .

After a few seconds of waiting a nurse came out to greet us . "What's your child's name" . I took a deep breath anxious to see my daughter and not wanting to answer anything but I had too "Faith Claire Bledsoe" . The nurse typed in her keyboard and gave the large computer screen a few touches . "Faith is in bed number 3 Bonnie will you take them to see their daughter " . A heavy set lady with blonde hair and brown eyes guided us to our daughters bed. When we arrived at Faith's bedside Emmett and I looked in awe as we saw our daughter in an open bed with wires and tubes sticking out from her little arms and legs . Emmett looked at me and signed " Can I touch her". I asked the nurse and she shook said "yes" . Emmett gently moved his hand down and placed it on Faith's head . I saw Emmett's fingers laying in her head it looked like a jungle because of Faith's beautiful black hair that she got from me of course .

"I love you" I heard Emmett say


End file.
